


Birthday (R27)

by peachpeachpeace



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Birthday, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Protective Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending, Vongola Decimo Sawada Tsunayoshi
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachpeachpeace/pseuds/peachpeachpeace
Summary: Reborn và Tsunayoshi đang trong kì nghỉ hẹn hò của cả hai thì bất ngờ gặp phải một chút vấn đề. Rốt cuộc chuyện gì đang xảy ra với họ vậy?
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 2





	Birthday (R27)

"Hiện nay khắp nơi trên thế giới bất ngờ bộc phát dịch bệnh mới. Nạn nhân sau khi bị nhiễm sẽ mất tỉnh táo, trở nên hung bạo và tấn công người khác. Người dân cần phải giữ bình tĩnh và bảo vệ bản thân bằng cách ở yên trong nhà, hạn chế tiếp xúc với người khác cho đến khi lực lượng chức năng đến. Xin nhắc lại——"

Màn hình chiếu cỡ đại được đặt giữa quảng trường không ngừng phát đi phát lại thông báo của chính phủ về dịch bệnh mới bùng phát trên toàn cầu. Dưới chân cột, bóng người vật vờ lê từng bước nặng nề như những bóng ma, ngậm trong miệng âm điệu ê a khó hiểu. Ngoài trời, gió thoảng, mây trôi, nước Ý thơ mộng điệu đà trở mình với sắc áo trắng tinh khôi của mùa đông se se lạnh đang kéo đến, lay động lòng người.

Chỉ là, tiếc thương thay, cảnh dù có đẹp mấy, người chẳng thể thấu được. 

Cũng như,

Tiếng rên rỉ khổ sầu, trời cao nào thương xót.  
_____________________________

"Ai đó làm ơn— Cứu với!!!"

"Không! Không! Đừng lại gần tôi——Aaaaa!!"

"Làm ơn cứu tôi! Tôi sẽ đưa mấy người tất cả tiền của mà—Đừng! Đừng bỏ tôi!!"

Khắp phố phường xứ Vatican, hoặc có lẽ cả nước Ý và trên toàn thế giới này, không đâu là không có tiếng la thét inh ỏi, hoà lẫn cùng tiếng gầm gừ hoang dại và tiếng nổ vang của vũ khí. Sinh vật từ cõi chết sống lại không ngừng đuổi theo những ai còn bình thường để tìm kiếm thức ăn. Cào, cấu, cắn, xé, chúng tàn sát. La, chạy, đạp, đè, người huỷ hoại. Khung cảnh địa ngục trần gian kia tưởng chừng chỉ có trong tiểu thuyết, phim ảnh vậy mà nay lại hiện diện trước mắt mọi người, với mùi máu nồng đậm toả khắp không gian, và giọt lệ như có thể đong đầy thành bể.

Trên đường lớn, thây ma tràn khắp, lầm lũi tìm đến đối tượng xấu số. Trên cơ thể chúng ngợp mùi tanh hôi, còn mặt mũi tay chân lại thối rữa hết từng thớ thịt. Nhưng quái lạ thay, thứ ma thuật đen nào đấy đã giúp chúng vẫn có thể đi lại bất chấp và đuổi giết con người, thậm chí là cả động vật. Chứng kiến hàng loạt sự kiện kinh dị ấy, dù đã được hơn nửa ngày trời, Sawada Tsunayoshi vẫn không thể nào kiềm chế được cơn buồn nôn của mình. 

"Thật gớm ghiếc. Hi vọng mọi người vẫn bình an, Reborn nhỉ?" Người thanh niên tóc nâu quay sang than với gã đàn ông mặt lạnh của mình.

"Nên là thế." Reborn vừa dứt câu trả lời, lập tức hướng mũi súng chếch sang bên phải Tsunayoshi, nổ một tiếng. "Luôn luôn phải cảnh giác, Dame-Tsuna. Lần này trở về em phải tập gấp ba lần bình thường cho tôi." Dĩ nhiên, hắn vẫn không quên gửi lời nhắc nhở thân thiện đến cậu học trò yêu quý của mình.

Mùa đông đang kéo đến với xứ Ý, nhưng cái nắng gắt gỏng của buổi trưa không hề dịu bớt chút nào. Hai người họ đã chạy hơn cả nửa ngày trời rồi mà vẫn chưa thể cắt đuôi được đám thây ma đeo đuổi đằng sau. Tsunayoshi đột nhiên nhớ đến ngày Valentine năm nào cậu bỗng dưng được hàng tá cô nàng đuổi theo để tặng chocolate, tình cảnh có hơi chút giống ngày hôm nay. Nhưng ngẫm lại, những cô nàng ấy tuy phiền phức thật, nhưng ít nhất không gây tổn hại được gì đến cậu và cũng dễ nhìn hơn. À không, họ thật ra có gián tiếp hại cậu hôm ấy. Vị thủ lĩnh nhà Vongola không khỏi rùng mình khi nhớ đến thảm cảnh của bản thân đêm hôm ấy.

Được thêm chục phút, người thanh niên tóc nâu để ý đến hàng dài xe hơi đậu ngổn ngang trên đường cái. Nếu may mắn, trên xe thậm chí vẫn còn nguyên chìa khoá lẫn xăng dầu do người chủ trước đó đã vội vàng bỏ chạy mà quên mất, hoặc đã xui xẻo bỏ mạng trước khi chạy được. Bỗng nhiên, Tsunayoshi nảy ra một ý tưởng, hai mắt màu caramel sáng rỡ lên.

"Nè Reborn, hay là mình kiếm xe đi? Em để ý chiếc xe Bently màu đen trước tiệm quần áo hồi nãy vẫn còn đang cắm chìa khoá. Chỉ là nơi đó khá đông đám xác sống..." Cậu ngưng hai ba giây, rồi mới đánh bạo tiếp lời. "Hay là để em đi đánh lạc hướng chúng bằng Hyper Dying Will, trong khi anh đi lấy xe nhé, được không Reborn?" Mỗi lần có ý định dụ dỗ gã đàn ông, Tsunayoshi đều cố gắng nhỏ nhẹ giọng năn nỉ, vậy mà vẫn qua được đôi ba lần.

"Gì?—Thôi được rồi, nhưng nhớ cẩn thận đấy, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn thở dài, trầm giọng đáp. Hắn đã quá quen với thói anh hùng liều của cậu. Vả lại, nhìn bộ dạng vui vẻ của cậu thanh niên, hắn cũng thừa biết cậu bắt đầu lười biếng rồi. Dù sao thì từ Vatican đến Sicily, nơi HQ Vongola được đặt, không có vẻ là gần cho mấy. 

Reborn vừa đồng ý với kế hoạch, từ hai bàn tay người thanh niên tóc nâu lập tức bừng lên ngọn lửa cam rực rỡ, chói sáng cả một vùng trời, nâng cánh cậu bay lên không trung dưới ánh nhìn kinh ngạc của những cá nhân may mắn còn sót lại. Nhưng như thế vẫn chưa đủ để thu hút sự chú ý của đàn thây ma bên dưới đường. Tsunayoshi theo dự định la lên, tập trung lực chú ý ít ỏi của chúng. Cậu đồng thời không quên bay là là, không thấp không cao, để bọn quái gở kia không cảm thấy chán nản mà bỏ cuộc.

"Này, đám kia! Lại đây mà xơi này!"

Một vòng, hai vòng rồi ba vòng. Ánh lửa rực cháy trên bầu trời kết hợp cùng tiếng kêu vang vọng cuối cùng đã hấp dẫn được những cái xác không hồn đi lại vật vờ trên phố. Chúng lũ lượt đuổi theo cậu, từ trên phố, trong cửa hàng, xe hơi, chạy ào ra như lũ kéo đến. Một cảnh tượng quái dị nhưng không kém phần thần kì bày ra trước mắt họ: Một thanh niên phát lửa bay trên trời, kéo theo đàn thây ma đi đi lại lại đuổi theo. Hành động của cậu đã vô tình, hoặc có lẽ là cố ý, lôi hết phần nhiều số thây ma trên con phố lúc bấy giờ đi được một quãng xa khỏi chiếc xe màu đen được nhắc đến trước đó.

Reborn nhân cơ hội thây ma bị học trò cưng kéo đi hết, chạy đến chỗ chiếc Bently đen khi nãy cậu chỉ, vừa hay dọn nốt vài con tàn dư gần đó để dọn đường cho cậu. Hắn leo lên xe, bấm một tiếng còi xe ra hiệu rồi lái xe đến kế bên một hẻm vắng, chậm rãi lấy ra một điếu thuốc hút. Không phải hắn chủ quan gì, nhưng với số ít gần đấy, Reborn hoàn toàn tự tin khả năng mình có thể diệt được hết bọn xung quanh dám đến gần.

"Đến ngay đây, Reborn." Tsunayoshi lớn tiếng đáp lời, nhanh như cắt bay đến con hẻm chỗ chiếc xe, cắt đuôi hoàn toàn được binh đoàn xác sống kia rồi chui tọt lên ghế phụ của xe, vội vàng đóng chặt cửa xe lại. Thật ra trước đó cậu không dùng HDW thay vì chạy thì đơn giản vì Tsunayoshi cho rằng làm như thế thì tốn sức lắm, trong khi hai người bọn họ còn cả một quãng xa để đi.

"Giờ thì, hay là mình cứ đi về hướng ngoại ô trước đi, rồi em sẽ nhắn cho nhóm Gokudera đến đón chúng ta ở đấy, được chứ?" Cậu thanh niên vừa nói, vừa nhanh tay mở điện thoại lên xem tin tức mới nhất trong khi Reborn theo lời cậu lái xe. Dù gã đàn ông không trả lời hẳn hoi, nhưng hắn cũng ừ một cái thoả mãn cậu.

Trong xe, tiếng nhạc nhẹ vang lên thư giãn, đối ngược hoàn toàn với tiếng gào khóc, la hết kinh hoàng bên ngoài đường phố. Nhưng thật đáng tiếc, Tsunayoshi không cho rằng mình có thể làm đấng cứu thế giúp đỡ tất cả mọi người, chưa kể tình hình thế giới không còn bình yên như ngày trước nữa. Cậu chỉ có thể hít một hơi, thở dài não nề rồi tiếp tục cũng gã đàn ông chung xe quan sát hướng đi.

Dọc đường đi, hai người họ đôi lúc vẫn ngừng lại ở những của hàng ít người để tìm thức ăn. Nếu không phải vì trước đó cả hai đang ngồi ngoài rạp chiếu phim, trên người không mang theo nhiều vật dụng cần thiết, bây giờ họ cũng chẳng phải mệt mỏi như thế này. May mắn thay, trong suốt chặng đường, Tsunayoshi và Reborn rất ít khi gặp phải đàn thây ma đông đúc, có chăng thì chỉ vài nhóm lẻ tẻ dễ giải quyết.

Trời bắt đầu ngã bóng, mặt trời đỏ rực như hòn lửa núp sau những áng mây, nhường chỗ cho mặt trăng mờ ảo chuẩn bị xuất hiện lúc sau. Con đường mòn về phía ngoại ô ngày càng tối dần, xung quanh chỉ toàn cây là cây, xào xạc cùng gió, rù rì cùng chim. Đành vậy, hai người họ quyết định nhanh chóng tìm chỗ dừng chân nghỉ ngơi cho buổi tối hôm nay.

"Ai biết được liệu ban đêm sẽ xảy ra chuyện gì ghê gớm hơn nữa chứ...?" Tsunayoshi thủ thỉ, lắc đầu ngao ngán. Cậu từng có thể đánh bại Byakuran - kẻ thống lĩnh thế giới. Cậu cũng có thể hạ gục vô số kẻ thù khác gây hại đến famiglia của mình. Nhưng dịch bệnh kì quái này lại là một phạm trù khác nằm xa tầm với của Sawada Tsunayoshi. Thú thật, nó khiến cậu hoang mang, lo sợ, và cả rụt rè khi đối diện với nó.

"Ầy, hi vọng Verde, Spanner, Giannini hoặc một ai đó thiên tài có thể tìm ra vaccine cho thứ bệnh này." Chàng thanh niên tóc nâu tiếp lời, nhanh chóng nhận được cái gật đầu đồng tình từ gã đàn ông đang lái xe. 

Hôm nay có lẽ là một ngày may mắn đối với hai người họ, khi cuộc trò chuyện chưa dứt được bao lâu, Tsunayoshi nhanh mắt tìm thấy một nhà thờ bỏ hoang nằm sâu bên đường. Hẳn nó đã được xây dựng từ rất lâu rồi, nhưng thật đáng tiếc rằng người đời đã vô tình bỏ xót vẻ đẹp hoang sơ, cổ kính ấy để tìm đến chốn hào hoa của thành thị. Hướng mắt theo chỉ dẫn của người thanh niên, Reborn lập tức lái xe chậm rãi về phía nhà thờ.

Xe dừng, cửa mở. Trời xung quanh đã tối mịt hẳn, Tsunayoshi đành bùng lửa Dying Will của mình lên để thắp sáng dẫn đường, trong khi Reborn đi theo ngay phía sau để bảo vệ cậu. Trong bóng đêm bao trùm khắp nhà thờ, bỗng nhiên Tsunayoshi nhận thấy bóng dáng ai như ẩn như hiện trên hàng ghế. Ấy là một dáng hình nhỏ nhỏ, bé con, khiến cậu chàng trong phút chốc bất giác đánh rơi cảnh giác. Nhưng rất nhanh, Tsunayoshi đã nghiêm người ngay tức khắc, nhỏ tiếng đánh giọng hỏi.

"Xin chào? Nếu là người sống sót, xin hãy lên tiếng trả lời." Một bước, lại một bước đến gần hơn thân ảnh xa lạ kia, nhưng người thanh niên vẫn không hề buông lơi cảnh giác. Bàn tay rắn rỏi của Tsunayoshi nắm chặt lấy khẩu súng ngắn, sẵn sàng để lên nòng bất cứ lúc nào.

Không có tiếng trả lời vọng lại, nhưng Taunayoshi có thể thấy rõ người lạ mặt kia đang từng bước tập tễnh lại gần mình. Ánh lửa trên tay cậu càng bừng sáng lên, rực rỡ, soi rõ dáng vẻ nhỏ con kia. Mái tóc dài, đen óng buông thõng rũ rượi cùng chiếc váy đỏ rách rưới khiến em gái nhỏ trông thật tội nghiệp làm sao. Khuôn mặt nhỏ của em cúi gầm xuống, miệng thầm thì những điều chi cậu không thể nghe được. Đầu gối em ứa máu đỏ thẫm, trầy trụa khắp chân tay, càng khiến Tsunayoshi cảm thấy đau lòng hơn vì em. Có lẽ trong thời buổi dịch bệnh hoành hành ngày nay, trẻ con chính là đối tượng đáng thương hơn bao giờ hết.

"Xin chào, bambino. Em không sao chứ? Tụi anh không có ý gì xấu đâu, chỉ tá túc ở đây một đêm thôi, anh hứa đấy." Tsunayoshi hỏi lại một lần nữa, âm điệu diệu dàng hơn hẳn. Cậu nghĩ, có lẽ gia đình đã bỏ quên cô bé trong lúc chạy trốn, hoặc em đã thất lạc họ giữa chặng đường. 

Nhưng vẫn như lúc nãy, đứa trẻ kia không hề trả lời câu hỏi của vị thủ lĩnh trẻ tuổi, ngược lại chỉ ậm ừ gì đấy trong miệng, nhích từng bước chân chậm rãi đến gần cậu. Reborn dường như để ý được điều gì, vội lấy súng nhắm vào thân ảnh nhỏ tuổi trước mặt cậu học trò cưng, không nói một lời liền nổ súng đầy dứt khoát khiến Tsunayoshi không khỏi ngỡ ngàng. Đứa trẻ ngã phịch xuống đất tắp lự, máu lênh láng mặt sàn. Lúc này, người thanh niên tóc nâu mới nhận ra được vết cào cấu thảm thương trên mặt đứa trẻ. 

"Là xác sống...Trẻ quá..." Tsunayoshi vô tình cảm thán, lại trút một hơi thở dài, lấy tay vuốt mắt cho cái xác nhỏ nằm dưới đất. Cậu mong rằng giờ đây, ít nhất em có thể tìm đến nơi bình yên của riêng mình.

"Cẩn thận—!" Reborn đột nhiên la lớn lên.

"Đoàng! Đoàng! Đoàng!—" Tiếng súng nổ giòn tan, vang vọng giữa khu nhà thờ cũ kĩ.

Xung quanh, nơi những hàng ghế gỗ, lại thêm vài ba thân thể trẻ nhỏ ngã gục trước tượng thánh thiêng liêng. Nam có, nữ có, thiếu nhi có và thiếu niên cũng có. Tsunayoshi như đi từ bất ngờ này đến bất ngờ khác. Trong thoáng chốc, cậu đánh bạo nghĩ, có lẽ những đứa trẻ này không hề bị lạc, mà là cố tình bị bỏ lại để người lớn có thể dễ dàng thoát thân hơn. 

'Chúa ơi, thật tồi tệ...' 

"Em đó—!! Tại sao lại bất cẩn vậy chứ?!" Reborn bất ngờ quay sang quát Tsunayoshi, đôi mày chau lại, khuôn mặt tối sầm đi vì giận dữ. Hắn không biết đã bao nhiêu lần mình thấy cậu chàng buông lõng cảnh giác vì sự thiện lương, để rồi tự huỷ hoại bản thân nữa. Nhưng chúa ơi, dù hắn có nhắc, có răn, có dạy cả trăm ngàn lần thì chẳng thể nào sửa được cái tính anh hùng liều của cậu cả. Ánh mắt đảo một vòng nhà thờ, xem chừng không còn gì nguy hiểm nữa, Reborn mới hung dữ đạp Tsunayoshi một cái nhẹ dằn mặt, rồi quay người đi đóng cánh cửa gỗ. Hiển nhiên, hắn không muốn hai người bọn họ nửa đêm đang ngủ lại bị xác sống đột kích.

"Em xin lỗi mà, Reborn... S-Sẽ không có lần sau đâu, hứa đấy." Cậu thanh niên tóc nâu chột dạ đáp lời. Thôi thì cái lời hứa cũ mèm lặp đi lặp lại của cậu tuy không qua mặt được gã đàn ông kia, nhưng sự hối lỗi chân thành ấy vẫn phần nào làm dịu đi sự nóng nảy.

"Thôi được rồi, lần cuối đấy, Dame-Tsuna. Thật tình thì tôi cũng không biết được đây là lần cuối thứ mấy của em nữa——" Reborn vừa dứt lời, cánh tay mới chạm vào bên cửa gỗ đột nhiên bị một lực mạnh kéo lại, đau nhói lên. 

Là Tsunayoshi.

Trước đó vài giây, bỗng cậu chàng cảm thấy có điều gì đấy không ổn. Siêu trực giác của cậu không ngừng nháy lên, báo hiệu sự việc quan trọng đang diễn đến, nhưng là gì thì bản thân Tsunayoshi cũng không rõ. Tín hiệu ngày càng dồn dập, thôi thúc cậu từng bước đến gần Reborn. Bước, rồi đi, rồi chạy, như bay đến, không chút nghĩ ngợi giựt lấy cánh tay đang bám lên cánh cửa, trong khi một tay cầm chắc súng nổ vào thinh không.

Nhưng có lẽ, bước chân của loài người chẳng bao giờ có thể bắt kịp được bước chân của số phận. 

Một cái bóng vụt qua, nhanh như chớp, rồi lại hoà vào với đêm đen trước khi lụi tàn. Và đồng thời, thứ quái ác kia cũng không quên trả món đòn, hay đúng hơn là một lời nguyền, cho kẻ đã phá bĩnh bữa ăn của nó. Rõ ràng, trên mu bàn tay của Reborn - gã sát thủ mạnh nhất thế giới - đã bị trầy một mảng, máu đỏ không ngừng túa ra, nhưng rất nhanh lại sẫm về đen. Một gã sát thủ bị thương chết người chỉ vì một con mèo hoang, quả là trớ trêu thay.

Reborn không biết hắn nên cười cho sự kém cỏi của mình, hay khóc cho sự thảm thương của mình nữa. Hắn biết, đời mình đến đây là đi tong. Đếm ngược thời gian, tệ nhất hắn chỉ còn vài ba phút. Nhưng rồi hắn nghĩ, có lẽ mình sẽ may mắn đến độ có được tận vài tiếng trước khi rời bỏ người. Dù gì, Reborn mù quáng tin mình đã dùng hết sự xui xẻo cả đời để phải chịu kiếp nạn vất vưởng nơi hẻo lánh này đây. 

Hắn lặng im không nói gì, chỉ dùng tất cả dịu dàng đã ẩn giấu rất lâu để lau đi hàng nước mắt vương trên mí mắt người tình. Và nồng nhiệt trao cho người cái ôm, và khẽ khàng đặt lên môi người nụ hôn cuối. Vì chốc lát, vì ngày mai, và mai sau, tất cả chỉ còn lại cát bụi. Reborn sẽ không còn có thể đắm say nhìn người như nhìn thấu cả dãy ngân hà, thắm thiết ôm người như ôm vạn vì sao, và rất tình dâng người nụ hôn đến tận bầu trời xanh thẳm. Rất nhanh thôi, Mặt trời rồi sẽ tàn, và bóng tối chiếm đầy khoảng trời rộng.

Tsunayoshi vẫn không thể tin vào mắt mình những gì đang diễn ra. Cậu không tin, và cũng không muốn tin. Cả hồn cậu như trôi vào mênh mông vô tận của nỗi niềm trống rỗng. Và tâm thức như muốn thét gào tên người không ngừng. Reborn. Reborn. Reborn! Cớ sao giây trước vẫn còn nồng nàn, nhưng giờ lại bảo với cậu, rằng Reborn sẽ chết? Rằng người sẽ ra đi vì trò đùa của số phận, và sẽ chẳng thể nào hồi sinh như tên người đã hằng? Trong vô thức, sầu bi cũng phẫn nộ giằng xé, khiến khoé mắt người giọt lệ tràn mi.

Cậu định lấy cà vạt quấn vết thương cho Reborn, nhưng đã bị cản lại. Reborn biết tình trạng của mình, và hắn tin Tsunayoshi cũng biết. Cậu buộc phải chấp nhận điều này, dù muốn hay không. Và cậu phải tiếp tục sống. Dù thật lòng thì hắn từng ích kỉ mong cả hai sẽ mãi ở bên nhau đến tận ngày đi vào cõi chết. Nhưng chưa bao giờ Reborn muốn cậu học trò cưng phải bị tụt lùi vì mình, chưa kể đến đây là chuyện liên quan đến tính mạng, không phải trò đùa. Cả nhà thờ rơi vào tĩnh lặng, chỉ còn tiếng nức nở rất khẽ của người thanh niên và tiếng thở dài bất lực của gã đàn ông. Cả hai đều ông lớn, là kẻ săn mồi khét tiếng nơi thế giới ngầm nhơ bẩn, nhưng giờ đây, bọn họ chỉ là hai kẻ đáng thương với trái tim tan vỡ và mảnh hồn mong manh. Suy cho cùng, Sawada Tsunayoshi và Reborn là con người, thế thôi.

"Thôi nào, là thủ lĩnh nhà Vongola thì không nên khóc như một đứa trẻ vậy chứ. Em biết mà, Tsuna." Vừa gạt đi nước mắt cậu, Reborn vừa vỗ về người tình trước mặt. "Cái chết là điều bắt buộc của mỗi con người rồi, chỉ là sớm hay muộn mà thôi. Tôi không hi vọng em vì tôi mà bỏ lại cả một cuộc đời phía trước, em hiểu ý tôi chứ, Tsuna?"

Nhưng đáp lại hắn chỉ có sự lặng im của vị thủ lĩnh trẻ tuổi. Cậu đau lòng, hắn dĩ nhiên biết chứ. Cậu đau một thì hắn đau tận mười. Nhưng chao ôi, cái phận bi nghiệt này hắn còn có thể làm gì để thay đổi đây...

Bất thình lình, Reborn đứng phắt dậy, kéo theo Tsunayoshi đang cầm tay mình. Bàn tay rắn rỏi của hắn áp lên đôi má ửng đỏ vì lạnh của cậu, ánh mắt nghiêm nghị nhìn sâu vào thế giới tâm hồn người thanh niên, như đang trao tất cả tâm tình say mê cùng luyến tiếc, nồng nhiệt cùng bi thương, ngọt ngào cùng đắng chát, tựa thứ espresso hắn vẫn luôn yêu thích. Rồi Reborn choàng tay xuống nhét vào túi quần Tsunayoshi vũ khí của mình. Giờ đây, cái mạng quèn của hắn cũng chẳng cần chi nữa. Có lẽ, một điệu Waltz trữ tình là quá đủ cho một đời người rồi.

"Một điệu Waltz cuối cùng, được chứ? Và khi kết thúc, đừng ngần ngại dùng nó với tôi, Tsuna. Tôi thà chết đi còn hơn trở thành xác sống thèm muốn thứ xác thịt, theo đúng nghĩa đen, của em. Em hiểu mà, Tsuna?" Hắn cười, một nụ cười nhếch mép. Đến giờ phút cuối, Tsunayoshi vẫn không ngờ gã người tình của mình không bỏ được thói gian manh. 

Đôi mắt nâu ánh caramel hơi đỏ lên. Tsunayoshi không kiềm chế chủ động đặt lên môi Reborn cái hôn phớt như cánh chuồn, rồi lại đặt lên cổ người một nụ hôn đắm say trước lời tạm biệt. Cả không gian nhà thờ tối đen như mực, chỉ còn lại bóng dáng hai người đàn ông khiêu vũ bên nhau dưới ánh trăng mờ qua khung cửa kính huyền ảo. Không nhạc, không đèn, không rượu, những gì dẫn lối họ chỉ còn lại chút luyến tình cùng bi ai.  
.  
.  
.  
________________________________

"Két—-" Cánh cửa gỗ chậm rãi mở ra, ánh sáng tràn vào khắp không gian tăm tối, cùng với nến và pháo trên tay đoàn người khiến cảnh vật xung quanh như bừng sáng hẳn lên.

"CHÚC MỪNG SINH NHẬT!" Lời chúc mừng vang vọng. Cả tốp Hộ vệ, lẫn những người thân quen của vị thủ lĩnh trẻ tuổi nhà Vongola hiện đều đang quây quần trước cánh cửa phòng cậu, đứng đầu là người thanh niên tóc bạc Gokudera cùng chiếc bánh sinh nhật cầm trên tay. Nhưng lạ thay, người quan trọng nhất của buổi tiệc ngày hôm nay lại không thấy đâu cả.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi HẾT MÌNH mất tích rồi!" Ryohei la lên. Họ không thể tin rằng, rõ ràng mình đã canh chừng để đột kích vào phòng người thanh niên tóc nâu đúng 12 giờ đêm nhưng lần nữa lại bị vị gia sư nào đấy hất tay trên. Xem ra, cả bọn vẫn là bị trễ nửa nhịp so với Reborn.

"Yare yare, Tsuna-nii lại bị Reborn bắt cóc mất rồi." Cậu nhóc bò Lambo chặc lưỡi, quay sang than thở với mọi người.  
________________________________

“Đó, là như vậy đó. Rất lãng mạn, đúng không Reborn?” Người thanh niên với đôi mắt màu caramel ngọt ngào quay sang nhìn gã đàn ông, nhẹ nhàng nở nụ cười sau khi tự mình vẽ ra viễn cảnh giả tưởng y hệt cuốn phim cậu cùng hắn vừa xem.

"Dame-Tsuna, thay vì rảnh rỗi nghĩ đến những chuyện viễn vông ấy, chẳng bằng em nên tập trung tận hưởng bữa ăn tối, hay em muốn tôi đưa em quay về trụ sở tụ họp với đống giấy tờ đang chờ em kí vào ngày sinh nhật của mình, hở?" Reborn lườm nguýt cậu, ngón tay đẩy ly rượu vang đỏ nhích gần đến Tsunayoshi. Hắn không nghĩ lòng tốt đưa cậu đi xem phim lại khiến cậu nở rộ tài năng làm biên kịch ở tuổi gần ba mươi. Nhưng rồi Reborn cũng phải công nhận, Tsunayoshi không chỉ có trí tưởng tượng độc đáo, mà cậu còn vô cùng hiểu hắn, hơn cả những gì hắn tưởng.

'Không uổng là người mình chọn...' Reborn thầm nghĩ. 

"Nhưng, Tsuna này, em không nghĩ cái kết của câu chuyện em viết có gì đó không ổn ư? Hay là chúng ta...thử diễn lại không? Và rồi tôi sẽ chỉ ra chỗ ấy, được chứ?" Reborn nhếch mép cười, ánh mắt dường như sáng lên.

"Không ổn chỗ nào chứ? Em thấy rất hay mà..." Tsunayoshi trẻ con bĩu môi, nghĩ ngợi một hồi nhưng vẫn không tìm ra vấn đề trong câu chuyện của mình. Cậu biết Reborn đang suy tính điều gì đấy, nhưng hẳn cũng không đến nổi hành hạ mình ngay ngày sinh nhật, nên sau một giây lát liền đồng ý với hắn. "Được rồi, đi thì đi. Dù gì chúng ta cũng không có gì để làm. Đi dạo một vòng sau bữa tối nghe cũng không tồi chút nào."

Nhà hàng nơi hai người họ đang dùng bữa khá gần với nhà thờ St. Peter’s Báilica nên như lẽ thường, sau khi kết thúc buổi tối lãng mạn ở nhà hàng, Reborn dẫn Tsunayoshi dạo bước đến địa điểm tiếp theo. Giống như câu chuyện của vị thủ lĩnh trẻ, hai người họ dừng chân trước cánh cửa thiêng liêng của thánh đường, dưới muôn vàn ánh sao và trăng sáng. Nhưng lúc này đây, không hề có dịch bệnh, xác sống, hay hiểm nguy, mà chỉ có hai trái tim có tình đang đập vì nhau, bình yên và hạnh phúc.

“Két—-” Cánh cửa gỗ nặng nề được kéo ra. Cả một không gian ánh nến tràn ngập đập vào mắt Tsunayoshi. Cậu bước vào trước, hắn theo đuôi sau, tuần tự như đã sắp xếp trước. 

Giữa những hàng ghế, dọc theo thảm đỏ là từng hàng nến sáp lung linh dẫn đường cho người thanh niên. Đến trước tượng Chúa, Tsunayoshi bỗng dâng lên cảm giác thành kính hơn bao giờ hết, với tất cả sự thiêng liêng và quý mến. Đột nhiên, Reborn quỳ xuống. Như một vị hiệp sĩ thề nguyền trước đức tin, gã đàn ông từ trong túi áo vest lấy ra một chiếc hộp nhỏ màu đỏ tươi, nhẹ nhàng mở ra. Và hắn cười, một nụ cười thật lòng, rạng rỡ mà trước giờ, chưa bao giờ Reborn nghĩ mình có thể làm như thế.

“Lấy tôi nhé, Sawada Tsunayoshi?” Ba chữ, chín từ, đơn giản nhưng như ngọn sóng vỗ ập, xô ngã người thanh niên. Ba chữ chín từ, tưởng chừng đơn giản, nhưng là điều Tsunayoshi đã luôn mong mỏi từ rất lâu rồi.

Cả trí óc cậu như muốn vỡ oà vì xúc động, khiến cậu không thể mở lời được bất kì từ nào, như thể chẳng có con chữ nào có thể diễn tả được nỗi lòng hạnh phúc đến thăng hoa của cậu, hoặc rằng giữa những người có tình với nhau đã quá hiểu rõ nửa kia, đến độ không cần phải giải bày với nhau bằng thứ ngôn từ tâm thường. Để rồi tất cả nỗi niềm yêu thương của cậu chỉ còn gói gọn lại trong một cái gật đầu rất khẽ.

Từ thầy trò, họ đi lên thành bạn. Từ tình nhân, họ bỗng hoá thành gia đình. Ngỡ ngàng, hạnh phúc, sướng vui, buồn khổ, tại thời khắc này đây, những điều ấy chẳng còn phải là chuyện của một người đơn côi nữa, vì họ đã có nhau, vì họ đã là một, một gia đình. Đeo nhẫn bạc vào ngón áp út của Tsunayoshi, Reborn lần thứ hai cảm nhận được niềm vui to lớn, sau lần đầu cả hai thú nhận tình cảm với nhau. Không, có lẽ còn lớn, lớn hơn thế nữa rất rất nhiều. 

‘Mình đã là người có gia đình...’ Reborn nghĩ, mũi hắn có chút cay cay. ‘Famiglia của riêng mình.’

Dưới vòm thánh thiêng liêng, Chúa trời cùng muôn nghìn trăng sao tụng ca lời chúc phúc đến đôi trẻ hạnh phúc, bởi lời sấm đã rằng qua bao đời, từ quá khứ xưa cổ đến hiện tại, và cả tương lai mãi mãi về sau, hỡi ơi những con người vốn có tình với nhau rồi sẽ tìm được đến nhau, và sẽ không có bất kì điều gì có thể chia cắt được đôi duyên lứa vui vầy.  
________________________________

Lần này, trước ánh nhìn của biết bao người, hoà cùng sự chúc phúc và chứng giám của cha sứ, tại lễ đường linh thiêng, dưới bộ phục trang trắng tinh khôi, người thiếu niên tóc nâu với khuôn mặt rạng rỡ như nắng hạ cuối cùng cũng có thể thổ lộ được ba từ bản thân còn xót lại khi ấy. Đôi mắt caramel tựa tinh tú cong cong lại, hạnh phúc vô bờ.

“Em đồng ý, Reborn.”

_Kết_


End file.
